prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
I believe in
I believe in is a song that appears in ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart ''Vocal Album EXTREME VOCAL LUMINARIO!! ~We Have the Same Dream~. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Tōku ni mieru usugurai kumo wo Ki ni shite jitto tachisukumu yori Ame ni nuretemo todomarazu ni yukou Kibō wa itsumo mae ni shikanai kara Idaku negai no kazu dake daremo mina sono pawā Tamesareteru I'm dreamin' sagashite yukitai yasashiku tsuyoi watashi wo Honto no yume wa jibun no naka ni aru sugu ni tsukameru I believe in mamotte yukitai shinjita daijina hito wo Tsubasa hirogeta yūki no hāto de Girigiri made ganbarinuku koto wo Kuse ni naru hodo tsudzukete iku uchi Dokenakatta kotae ga miwataseru Hikari ni itsuka tadori tsukeru yo ne Nagasu namida no kazu dake kokoro kara no hohoemi ga moshi Tsukureru nara I'm fightin' taoshite yukitai chīsaku yowai watashi wo Honto no teki wa jibun no naka ni aru sugu soba ni iru I believe in mamotte yukitai shinjita daijina mono wo Akiramenai to chikatta hāto de Aoru senaka no kaze yori daremo mina jiyū ni toberu Umarekawareru I'm dreamin' sagashite yukitai yasashiku tsuyoi watashi wo Honto no yume wa jibun no naka ni aru sugu ni tsukameru I believe in mamotte yukitai shinjita daijina hito wo Tsubasa hirogeta yūki no hāto de |-|Kanji= 遠くに見える　薄暗い雲を 気にしてじっと　立ちすくむより 雨に濡れても　留まらずに往こう 希望はいつも　前にしかないから 抱く願いの数だけ　誰もみなそのパワー ためされてる I'm dreamin' 探してゆきたい　やさしく強い私を ほんとの夢は　自分の中にある　すぐにつかめる I believe in　守ってゆきたい　信じた大事な人を 翼広げた　勇気のハートで ギリギリまで　がんばり抜くことを クセになるほど　続けてゆくうち 解けなかった　答えが見渡せる 光にいつか　辿り着けるよね 流す涙の数だけ　心からの微笑がもし 作れるなら I'm fightin' 倒してゆきたい　ちいさく弱い私を ほんとの敵は　自分の中にある　すぐそばにいる I believe in　守ってゆきたい　信じた大事なものを あきらめないと　誓ったハートで 煽る背中の風より　誰もみな自由に飛べる 生まれ変われる I'm dreamin' 探してゆきたい　やさしく強い私を ほんとの夢は　自分の中にある　すぐにつかめる I believe in　守ってゆきたい　信じた大事な人を 翼広げた　勇気のハートで |-| English= I see the dark clouds in the distance They fill my mind with awe and amazement Even if we get caught in the rain we will not stop As we are their only hope if we keep moving Embracing each and every one of your wishes Let's try out this power I'm dreamin' of wanting to go and discover my strength The real dream is inside me so I run towards it I believe in wanting to protect the important person I believe the most With a heart of courage I spread my wings The things you wanted to pull out in the last minute Will soon become too much of a habit I will continuously overlook the unsolved answers Because we'll reach the light one day Counting the separated tears so if you smile from the bottom of your heart I'm sure you can make it I'm fightin' as I want to defeat my small and weak self The real enemy is very close as it is inside of me I believe in wanting to protect the important things I believe in I swear by my heart that I won't give up Everyone is flying toward freedom with their wind blowing on our backs All of us are reborn again I'm dreamin' of wanting to go find my gentle yet strong self The real dream is inside me so I run towards it I believe in wanting to protect the important person I believe in With a heart of courage I spread my wings Video Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Image Songs